


雏鸟与鹰巢

by ReetHan



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReetHan/pseuds/ReetHan
Summary: 德奥30DAY换梗/主教扎
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 28





	雏鸟与鹰巢

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运碗los美味产出！本文全部属于碗√

想想我们那位耀武扬威的莫扎特，跪在钢琴上一副天上地下老子最牛逼的表情，他只穿着背心与短裤，裸着有些瘦弱的肩膀与胸口，趴下身时露出一小节光洁的尾骨，他吐着舌头，小狗一样舔着了下琴盖，他无比清楚他在做什么，他也知道自己安全极了，科洛雷多年纪大了，今早已经要了他三回，现在这男人将自己射空了，弹夹没了子弹的猎人有何畏惧，没了鞭子的穆夫提不过是个凡人，现在他就是这林森最狂野的小鹿。

而科洛雷多正坐在莫扎特面前的琴櫈看着男孩的表演，必须得承认他有些恼火，甚至于一点羞耻，今早的淫行明显将他的男孩操开了，将那位音乐男孩暂时的变做一个放荡男子，可不应期的来到使的他有些招架不住，过多的文件也让人头疼欲裂，他本该坐在书房为批改冬日要务，而不是坐在这看着男孩用脚趾叮叮咚咚的演奏。

可绷紧的小腿确实诱惑了他的心神，苍白的脚背上部落的是青蓝的筋膜，男孩的足尖落在琴键上，男孩的足尖同样踏在他心上。科洛雷多毫无办法，宽松的短裤能让他看到莫扎特腿间的肉缝——两片臀瓣被操到无法合拢，隐秘的后穴还有些红肿外翻，那一闪而过的白色…天父在上，那是他射在深处的精液，正随着莫扎特的翻转跪立一点点渗出，可怜的男孩毫无自觉，甚至正用手扣弄肚脐。

科洛雷多决定给予他的男孩一点惩罚，免得这位无法无天的乐师搞错了两人的身份，忘了自己的出身与阶级。

于是原本应当系在科洛雷多衬衣袖口的缎带留在莫扎特的阴茎上，那是相当昂贵的布料，甚至于不能水洗，内外双层的构造，内层像是简单的布，而外层却是灰绒绒的动物短毛。科洛雷多将这层短毛绕在男孩的阴茎上，让细密的软毛攀着他肿胀的性器，先是一次足矣让人头脑麻痹的摩擦，然后才是结结实实的捆绑，在莫扎特反应过来自己被束缚前漂亮的蝴蝶结已经挂在他的囊袋上。

“你绝不能用前面高潮”

科洛雷多言出必行，绑好的绸带像是个侍卫紧束着他们的领地，可无人看守的后穴却成了被攻陷的城池，莫扎特被卡着后颈压在琴盖上时还毫无自觉，直到两根手指嵌进他的后穴他才挣扎扭动，他完全没想过这位神职人员还玩的出什么花样，他也没想过科洛雷多在做主教前还是位浪荡情人，总之那两根手指搅拌的他呻吟低泣，翘起的屁股不知是在挣扎还是在求欢，今早刚使用过的地方正还松软敏感，红肿的叫粗粝的手指一磨越加烫软磨人，莫扎特甚至能感觉到那双翻找的手指是那样粗暴的翻过他的肠肉，贴着肠壁兜转寻找，压着他的腺体画着圆圈碾压，他止不住的颤抖，又高声咒骂，这与他设想的完全不同，受制于人的应当是那位主教。

但很快他便叫不出声，主教宽厚的手掌抽在莫扎特的肉臀上，白软的臀肉立刻燃起一道火红，男孩的低泣哑然而止紧接着的爱抚让他不得不全心呻吟，他跪在琴盖上深趴，直到滚烫的面颊贴在冰凉的琴盖，他能看到他的阴茎与科洛雷多的下巴，那位不可一世的主教正为他口交，软黏的舌尖顺着撑开的指缝顶进他的穴中，搅拌的水声叫他羞红了面颊，他想到自己里面还有主教今早留下的种子，又想到他是那样淫乱的用手脚缠着他的主教求要这生命的蜜泉。这过于羞耻的实事让他酸软了腰腹，后穴溢出的汁液顺着他的阴茎滴在琴盖上，这打破了莫扎特的规矩，他同意在钢琴上，却不同意弄脏他的宝贝，于是他做了个下意识的举动，他收紧了一下后穴想要拦下淫水，可那颤抖的肠肉猛地缠住了主教的手指与舌尖，圆钝的指甲正好掐上男孩敏感的腺体。这下可好了。高潮时的收缩让他一时间难以放松，脉动的阴茎被捆的太紧无论如何都无法射出精液，可怜的男孩耸着腰想要得到一时的愉悦，却只能等着这高潮重新落回平终不得释放。

“求您了…”莫扎特在被翻过身的时候开口求饶，他的阴茎挺立的像根旗杆，上面的绸带已经被漏出的前液透湿，他可怜的像是个挨了揍的男孩，即便他屁股上真的有个红掌印可他想做的只有求饶“求您了…希罗，我知道错了”

可主教并不打算放过，他知道即便这时放开夜间这男孩便会忘了痛再来纠缠，他必须给他的男孩一点教训，于是他将权戒脱下，将那足有一指半宽的红宝石戒指塞入莫扎特的后穴。

“保管它，然后在日落时分带着它见我”

两人是如何离开的我们已经不得而知，但莫扎特整日都被科洛雷多带在了身边，大主教批改文件时他便坐在长椅上等待，大主教面见宾客时他便一言不发的站着，但凡莫扎特不乖，这位主教都会仗着宽大的红袍与乐师的瘦弱，将他堵在墙角将手探进裤中搓揉一番。

但当在晚餐后［两人并没有共进晚餐］，科洛雷多坐在单人沙发上正映着壁炉品读他的小说时莫扎特回到他的身边，被权戒磨去边角的男孩此刻温顺乖巧，行走时的颤抖像是耐不住快感的折磨，他乖乖的跪在科洛雷多的面前，湿红的眼眶像是不久前才啼哭过，科洛雷多当然知道发生了什么，那昂贵的绸带不能水洗是因为会缩水，那东西被莫扎特的前液泡了一整个下午估计绳结早已锁死，单凭他的力气怎么可能解开。

“希罗…”可怜的乐师将下巴挨在主教的大腿上，其中恳求的含义不言而喻“papa…papa…”他呢喃的去吻主教腿间的位置，却又在发现对方毫无反应时挤出一声哭吟，他被锁死了一整个下午，又被吊在高潮上一整个下午，鬼知道那戒指怎么会那样磨人，压着他的腺体不上不下，又随着迈步的动作时深时浅，下午宾客来访还有人问过科洛雷多戒指去了哪，那主教撇了他一眼害的他几乎在众人眼下濒临高潮。

反观科洛雷多还品读着手中的书本，直到他把那章节读完才将莫扎特抱在怀中，分开的双腿露出的是发红的后穴，浸满前液的绸带正湿湿黏黏的贴在他腿间，主教吻着乐师的耳根甚至用唇齿去啃咬，紧接着的劝诱叫年轻的男孩挣扎。

他要他在他怀中产出戒指，将是信任主人的小鸟在掌心下蛋一般。


End file.
